Blood Drive
by Angel Ren
Summary: Summary: Forks Police Department is sponsoring a Blood Drive. Bella Swan resolutely believes that if the Police Chief's daughter makes an appearance, it will help a good cause, but can she handle it? Oneshot. Fluff. BellaxEdward


Yay! Another oneshot fluffic! Bella donates blood. Whaaaa? Yes, totally. I'm dead serious. This was surprisingly difficult to make realistic. Based on my own experiences with a needle. Technically, it's a firsthand account… minus the gorgeous doctor and lovely boyfriend. And father. It was just a nurse, freaking out. Sigh.

Thank you BloodsuckingLeech!! My lovely beta keeps me honest! On to the story!

_Blood Drive_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Bella?" Edward's concerned gaze lingered down on me affectionately. I smiled up at him. At least, I tried to. I don't think I was very convincing. He frowned in worry. "You know you don't have to do this. In fact, it would probably be best if you didn't. You know how you get…"

"But this will mean a lot to Charlie," I insisted. The Forks Police Department was sponsoring a Blood Drive. Charlie knew of my aversion to blood, and I knew it would mean a lot to him if I went despite that. If the Police Chief's daughter donated blood… it would help the cause, and quite possibly promote it enough so that other people would donate too. I'm sure I could handle that. I just had to remember to hold my breath. And pray it didn't take very long.

Edward cast me a worried look before squeezing my hand. "You know I'd go in there with you, right? If I could? In the hospital it was one thing, you were alone, your wounds closed up, in there everyone will have open… and I… and it might be too much… you know-" I looked up at him again and waved my hand to silence him. So that's what this was about. Edward was having a guilt trip because he couldn't join me and hold my hand. Because it would be a room with several bleeding people. Including me. Stupid vampire.

"I know that. And you don't need to worry about me. And don't feel bad; you can't help your limitations. Besides, the policemen themselves aren't going to skewer me. There are some nurses from the hospital here today to do it."

"You know that Carlisle is there, too, right?" I stared at him. I hadn't known that, actually.

"Oh, no, I didn't. Really?" Edward only nodded in answer. I couldn't help but smile. Knowing Carlisle was in there made it seem a little easier.

"You run off to play with immature werewolves and meet with sadistic vampires…" He muttered. I just nudged him lightly in response.

"Well, here it goes." I took a deep breath, staring down the double doors of the police station. Did I really want to do this? Absolutely not. But I was going to do it anyway. Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as I started walking forward. Our hands slowly slipped apart as he stayed rooted to the spot.

"I won't move. I'll stay right here," he promised me. I only nodded vaguely. My head was already starting to spin a little at the thought of donating blood.

I pushed open the double doors and slowly walked into the police station. Cold air from the air conditioning blasted against me, and I inhaled deeply. The scent of rust and iron was light in the air. Faint, but present. I tried not to choke. Hearing the door swing closed behind me, I glanced over my shoulder. Edward was pacing outside.

Summoning the remaining shards of courage, I followed the signs to the blood donation area. A large room had been cleared out, and several cots were lined up. Around the room, three or four nurses fluttered around. Carlisle's brilliant blond hair was unmistakable as he glided between the patients. I swear his golden eyes glanced my way, an amused expression on his face when I walked into the room. He turned to another patient before I could be sure, however.

The officers - Charlie and a couple others I didn't know - were standing around handing out the free tee-shirts, soda and water bottles. Better than impaling people with needles, I suppose.

Nervously, I walked into the room. One of the nurses saw me and glided over.

"Hello, my dear. Are you here to donate blood?" I tried to say yes, but I couldn't force my lips to form the terrible word. I nodded. I was nauseous already. The nurse smiled as though she didn't notice. "This way then, do you know your blood type? Here, why don't you settle into this chair. I'll go get the-"

"Excuse me, Nurse Burton, I'll take this one, if you don't mind." The dark-haired nurse glanced up quickly, a blush rushing to her cheeks as she fluttered helplessly.

"Of… of course Dr. Cullen!" She smiled and winked at me. I could almost hear her thinking _you lucky girl_. I tried to smile back, but the pit in my stomach was too great. I wondered what the girl would do if she knew I'd spent the night at Carlisle's before. Not with Carlisle, but is son. The thought of her hypothetical reaction helped ease the tension. A little. He was glancing down at me concerned, making himself look busy as he appeared to sterilize the needle. We both knew he'd had that needle completely clean for several minutes already.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" His voice was soft, just loud enough for me to hear.

"For Charlie," I bit out over the lump forming in my throat. How I wished we could talk about this _after_ he skewered me. Carlisle nodded again thoughtfully.

"Are you sure this is wise? We know how you handle… bleeding." I shrugged indifferently. He nodded slowly. "Are you ready then? I've got ice on hand if you get dizzy…"

"No, I'm not ready," I swallowed heavily, taking slow deep breaths.

"Just let me know when," he replied kindly, quietly. I wondered vaguely whether or not his other patients were being neglected because of me.

"Okay. Not ready, but as ready as I'll ever be." I glanced up at him pleadingly. "Is there some way you can do this faster without anyone else noticing?" I whispered hopefully. Carlisle glanced around before lowering his gaze back to me.

"I shall try, Bella. Vampire speed won't increase your blood flow, unfortunately. With just about anything else, I could give you a definite yes. I can, however, skip the usual finger-prick to test," he said as he tapped his nose lightly. "Your oxygen levels are high enough, and there are no abnormalities in the blood that would otherwise fail the drop test. That means you only get pricked once." I sighed and nodded.

"Thank you. Okay then. Fire at will," I grinned, though my voice was shaky as I thrust out my arm. Watching me carefully, the doctor bent over, placing his cold fingers on my arm. He held two fingers there above the crook in my elbow.

It wasn't until he lifted his fingers and slid the IV neatly under my skin that I understood he was numbing my skin. Quickly, I averted my eyes from the pointy thing. Already my nausea was mounting.

I felt warm. My skin glowed warm, and my heart was racing. I hoped that perhaps a racing heart would encourage faster blood flow, and less time with the IV in my arm. I felt Carlisle lay a cold pack across my forehead. I murmured a thanks.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Just dandy, thank you.

"'kay," I said weakly.

Then my vision turned blotchy. The once-white ceiling of the Forks Police Department was a splotchy grey as dark blotches blotted my vision. I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear my head. The smell was overwhelming. The little grey clouds were starting to take over my vision, so I couldn't see anything at all. I just closed my eyes then, refusing to let them win.

I felt Carlisle change the compress. Or maybe he took it off and just placed his unearthly cold hand on my forehead instead. I was oddly comforted by Edward's father placing his full, undivided attention on me in my moment of greatest panic. I shuddered at the thought of how I would be if a mere human nurse were looking after me. She would've poked my finger to test… possibly had to try to insert the IV a couple of times…

"Bella?" I heard footsteps. Turning my head to the side, I tried to make out the face of the person approaching me. "Bella, is that… oh Lord." Charlie sounded worried as he came to a stop beside me. I heard a chair pull up, and I felt warm fingers brushing through my hair comfortingly in striking contrast with the cold hand on my forehead. "Bella what are you doing?"

I tried to focus on Charlie, but the grayish fuzz in my vision made it impossible. His face swirled in and out of focus, so I just tried to smile in his direction.

"Giving blood," I croaked out. I sounded like I should be on my deathbed. One could argue that I probably looked like it, too. Carlisle stayed diligently at my side.

"But, _why,_ Bella, _why?_ You can't stand needles or blood…" He trailed off, his voice unusually concerned.

"Just blooding donate to the good cause of Police Forks," I mumbled. I don't think my words quite made sense, but I was far too disturbed by the shifting of my vision. Every muscle in my body was tingling in a very strange manner.

"Breathe, Bella. Slowly," Carlisle was saying. I realized I was hyperventilating. Swallowing, I took a few slow, deep breaths. "Almost done," he was saying quietly. Thank the stars. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. My ears were ringing and it sounded strangely like I was underwater. It was very disconcerting.

I winced as I felt a strange pain in my arm. Warily, I looked over to find the needle was gone. The IV was no longer attached to me. Through the grayish haze, I glanced up and saw a baggie of blood hanging. My blood. As nauseating as it was, I felt a surge of pride. I'd done it. I'd given blood. It was… strangely rewarding, despite the trauma.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" I turned away from Carlisle filling everything out for me and looked to Charlie. I smiled at him weakly and nodded.

"I did it Dad, I donated blood," I grinned a bit. My vision was clearing, now that I wasn't attached to the needle.

"That's my baby girl," he murmured and patted my head. "Want a free tee shirt?" I started to decline, but then a thought struck me.

"May I see what they look like?" Charlie nodded, and went over to fetch one of them. Carlisle was chuckling at my side. When I saw the shirt, I, too, burst out laughing. "Yes, yes I'd like one, please, Dad." Confused, Charlie handed me one in my size. I grinned at Carlisle like an idiot. Carlisle laughed quietly, good-naturedly, shaking his head and placed another cold compress on my forehead.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, seriously. I nodded.

"Am I okay?"

"Lie here a bit longer… and then you should be fine," he nodded. He rose and started to move back over to the other patients.

"Hey Car-, Dr. Cullen?" I caught myself, casting a look in Charlie's direction. Carlisle stopped to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," I said, smiling. Carlisle nodded, and turned and walked away. Then I turned to Charlie.

"Did you do this for me?" he asked. I nodded, and he sighed, almost frustrated. "Thank you," he said. "It meant a lot to see you come in here and face down those needles. Look, some of your classmates are donating now." I looked over, and Angela Webber was waiting in line, looking almost as pale as I did. I smiled at her when she caught my eye.

Carefully, I tried to sit up. So far, so good. My head didn't spin and my stomach didn't lurch. Careful not to make any sudden movements, I pulled my brand-new tee shirt on over my head. I smoothed it down, and grinned at it. Charlie just looked perplexed.

"I'm gonna head home, okay Dad? Dinner will be ready when you get home and you can tell me all about anyone else who fainted, okay?" He chuckled in good nature, and tussled the hair on my head.

"Drive safe, Bells."

I dropped down to my feet carefully, and started walking to the door. No sudden movements. I seemed stable. I was coming to the glass doors, and I saw Edward pause in his pacing and stare right at me. Carefully, I pushed open the doors and strode outside.

He was in front of me in a heartbeat. Edward was about to throw his arms around me, but he froze, staring at my shirt. If Edward were capable of twitching, I think he would've. I didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or be angry with me. With an exasperated sigh, he threw his arms around me and pulled me close, leading me over to a highly reflective window. There, he unwound his arms from me and turned me so I faced it.

There I stood, Edward standing beside me. Across the front of my shirt it read "I'm your type," with a picture of a pint of donated blood in the background. Edward nuzzled his nose against my neck, tugging me away from the window, lest Charlie see. He purred against my collarbone.

"Well, you certainly are my type, at least." He left a trail of butterfly kisses along my collarbone, making my heart thud. "It's quite refreshing to know you're still alive after that. I was so worried… I was relieved when Carlisle had the decency to think to me that he was going to take care of you… but…" he trailed off, planting kisses along my jaw line.

My heart flip-flopped when his cool lips feather-brushed across mine. His arms tightened around me, drawing me closer, his lips still exploring the lines and contours of my face and neck. I couldn't speak; I just closed my eyes and snuggled into his embrace.

His nose skimmed my neck again, and he murmured against me as he kissed me, sending delightful vibrations across the surface of my skin.

"Yes, just my type, " he purred.


End file.
